


Identification

by Onki



Series: Dawn of Omegaverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clark, Dubious Consent, M/M, No martha kidnapping, Omega Clark, lil bit angst, no doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark had always thought he was an alpha. However, he didn't know much about his alien biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identification

He was an alpha, been one since he first had learned about them in the health class. Although his traits were weak among his other alpha peers, Clark, with no doubt was an alpha: strong beyond his peers, however, he never chased after pretty omegas like the other kids at school.

Later in his life, Clark Kent has discovered that he was an alien with heat vision and ability to fly. Clark knew he had extraordinary strength, but being an alien? No. His father tried with all his might to raise him right, sadly, he passed away during the hurricane. Clark always blamed himself for it, as he could’ve saved him if he was _better._

Then he met Lois, a brave beta woman, who didn’t back down at any threats. She helped him to gather himself after the battle of Metropolis, where he had to kill with his bare hands Zod, last of his kin, whose scent gave a vague idea of _home._ Yet, he had to destroy it, whole Earth was at stake.

Clark tried hard to save every single person he could, nonetheless, people protested his existence as a superior alien life form. It hurt greatly, but his father’s death haunted him, compelling him to be better.

He chose to work with Lois at the Daily Planet, as a life as a journalist, Clark could travel to the most dangerous places on Earth with no further questions asked, which was practical with his current position as the Superman.

It all started to go downhill when he started to investigate the infamous Batman vigilante, who had roamed in Gotham, lurking in the shadows. Clark decided to personally see the man, who created havoc in the last twenty years.

Lately, Batman had become more violent, that is why Clark decided that the vigilante turned into a threat, rather than a savior. He decided to investigate it, seeking to expose and put an end to his madness.

It was at the Lex Luthor’s fundraiser party, when Clark heard an electronic voice of someone guiding through the house. Suspicious, he stumbled upon the notorious Bruce Wayne, who looked rather grim and in hurry.

“Wayne! Mr. Wayne!” he approached afore mentioned man, inquiring him about Gotham’s vigilante, to which Bruce gave a cynical reply, openly criticizing Superman in the way.

Clark felt affronted, yet he couldn’t help but to breathe in Bruce's scent. A rich, musky alpha scent filling his lungs with serenity he had never felt. Kent didn’t know whether two alphas had a chance to bond, but he definitely felt the pull.

Their little discussion was cut by Luthor.

***

It was the night when Superman decided to track down Batman, when Clark interlocked Bruce Wayne’s identity with the vigilante. Because of the scent. However, he didn’t want to back down, he had duties to fulfill, therefore Clark gave a clear warning to back off before it’s inevitable that they’ll have to fight.

“Do you bleed?” Bruce questioned, as he looked up to Clark, who heard him, however, decided not to answer, “You will”. Superman fled the city, he tried to ignore the pang of hurt he felt at those harsh words.

***

It was over. Everything around burned. People that stood beside burned. Clark couldn’t stop it. The hearing he was summoned to attend was nothing but a set-up. He could’ve scanned everyone, yet, he stood among the dead, whose bodies weren’t even there anymore.

Nothing but a void was in his heart, growing bigger each day. He exiled himself, walking away from the civilization. Reaching places, where no one else was, wishing he wasn’t born as an alien. Yearning to be _normal_.

***

Clark flew with all his might when he heard Lois scream. She was falling from the high-rise, helplessly twisting in the air. He caught her in time, hugging her tightly, as he descended them to the ground.

Kent left Lane, and flew back to the top, only to discover that Lex fled.

Clark hovered above the clouds only to see the bat-signal glaring from the ground.

***

“You don’t understand! It's not time for fights!” Clark tried to reason, as soon as he realized that the fight is predestined, desperately trying to reach Bruce.

“I understand!” Wayne roared and attacked him with sonic emitters and machine guns. While Clark was busy destroying the equipment, he was once more assaulted with smoke bombs. But those were no ordinary bombs – it had kryptonite dust within. It weakened him greatly, lessening his powers.

They punched and threw each other through the walls, each flinging a stronger blow with each time. Smashing everything in the way; rubbles were everywhere.

With passing minutes Clark could feel heaviness in his body that made him feel weaker and weaker. He had the urge to surrender, to _submit_. However, he was relentless and refused to give in to his body.

Bruce used another set of bombs on him that worsened Clark’s state, he couldn’t even fight back. Now, he felt nauseous, Clark could feel a slick coming out of him. While in panic, he didn’t see the next blow and was sent plummeting down to another floor.

Clark couldn’t do anything but lie in the debris, it was as if his body was immobile, turning off all his functions, however, he could smell Bruce’s scent more clearly now, even all his armor couldn’t hide it like before.

Half of the Batman’s mask was gone during the fight. Clark tried to bare his throat to show his submission. The slick was coming out with more vigor, dampening his suit.

Clark was panicking on the inside, thinking of ways to escape, however, Bruce approached him with a spear, a glowing green stone at the tip. Kent couldn’t even move a muscle, laying there immobile, eyes darting from corner to another.

As Batman got closer, he started to suffocate Clark with his boot.

“You were never a god. You were never even a man! An omega!” he snarled, “You're not brave... men are brave. You say that you want to help people, but you can't feel their pain... their mortality... it's time you learn what it means to be a human, _omega_ ”

Bruce removed his boot from Clark and leaned in, taking lungful of air.

“I bet your parents taught you that you mean something, that you're here for a reason. My parents taught me a different lesson, dying in the gutter for no reason at all... They taught me the world only makes sense if you force it to”, Bruce sneered, as he pressed his body to Clark’s trapping him between a rubble and himself.

First time in his life Clark felt truly weak, unable to push Bruce off, he glared daggers, “We can talk it out, Bruce”, he tried to reason, however, Bruce froze above him.

“Why did you call me by that name? Why?!” the Batman roared, as he flipped Superman onto his stomach, pushing him down further. There was nothing but malice.

“We don’t have to fight each other”, Clark barely managed, when he felt teeth sinking into his neck. “No! What are you doing?!” Kent squirmed under the heavy body, trying to get away, alas fruitless were his actions, as Bruce above him was relentless, a wall.

“How do know my name?” Bruce kept demanding, biting into Clark’s neck deeper. It was a show of dominance, belittling the other by using the force.

“Lex’s fundraiser, I got your scent there”, Clark grunted, as the pain got too much. Whatever Bruce used against him, the rock, was effecting him tremendously.

Wayne stilled, reevaluating the facts, linking them together.

“You’re Clark Kent”, he stated.

“I am”

“You wanted to trick me?”

“No”, Clark choked out, as he could feel the slick running down his thighs. “I didn’t even know I was an omega till now, how could I even trick you?” the pain from the rock was growing, weakening him more. Clark went completely limp under Bruce.

“I thought you enhanced your pheromones. I’ve never lost my control over it”

“Can you get off now?”

“No”

“That _thing_ has triggered this, I’ve been an alpha since I was born”

“Don’t lie to me!” Bruce grabbed Clark by his hair and lifted him up, Kent gave a cry of agony, vainly trying to free himself. Superman was thrown outside, Batman following close behind.

“I’m not!” Clark tried again, however his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Kent’s body was already reacting to the claiming bite: his hormones shifting to please the alpha, producing more slick. He could smell the possessive scent Bruce was giving off, ready to mate. It was as if he was in a drunken haze, one visible eye glassy with lust.

Clothes felt too tight on Clark, he had to flee this instant. Collecting last bits of his strength, Superman tried to fly, however after a minute he roughly landed in the outskirts of the city.

First time in his life, Clark started to sweat, body heat rising higher with each minute. Scanning the area he didn’t find anyone nearby in at least hundreds of meters. Kent curled into himself, as the pain in his lower abdomen increased.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he woke up to sounds of heavy footsteps approaching him.

“Thought you could escape me, _Clark_?” came a growling voice.

Terror seized him, in desperation, he flung a fist at the man, which was stopped shortly by a bare hand. Clark realized Bruce was out of his exo suit and still could overpower him.

“Stay away”, he weakly tried, deep down he knew he didn’t want any of this, however, his body yearned to please the alpha that stood above him.

Bruce gave a warning growl, advising him not to cross the line. Clark involuntarily bared his neck once more with his eyes cast to the floor.

“Not as invincible, are we”, Wayne sounded pleased, as he gripped Clark’s hair to expose his throat more. He bit down once again into the soft skin near the jugular vein, that made Kent whimper in delight. Bruce kept nibbling on his neck, as he pushed Clark down onto the ground on his back.

“Spread your legs”, Wayne whispered into his skin, as he kept on lapping. Clark gave a hearty moan, when Bruce thrust his hips into Clark’s. Rough material of the suit dug into his skin, making it itchy.

Bruce lowered Clark’s skin tight underpants to reveal his buttocks, that was drenched in slick. They both gasped: one from the overwhelming aroma of an unmated omega, other from the cold air that brushed against his backside.

“You’re _mine_ ”, Bruce snarled, as he greedily caressed Clark’s body. He brusquely kissed Kent. It wasn’t a gentle kiss: demanding, bruising, _dominating_.

Clark couldn’t do anything but surrender, eagerly opening his mouth to give access to Bruce, who in turn started to claw at his bottom, smearing the slick all over the place. Finally, Bruce pushed in two finger into his already soaking hole, making Clark groan in pleasure. Kent was already on the verge of orgasm, just being near the other alpha.

Bruce kept fingering him. Lecherous sounds made from the slick combined with Clark’s pants were music to Wayne’s ears. When he hit the specific spot Kent gave a lascivious moan, eyes closing in ecstasy. Bruce took it as a queue to free his own shaft from his pants. His member had much more girth than of Clark’s, red from the neglect.

Bruce started to push into Clark, who in turn spread his legs wider to make more space for the man before him. He leaned back on his elbow, his other hand hesitantly reaching at the back of Bruce’s neck for support.

“Bruce”, he whispered, trying to look into his eyes. As soon as they made an eye contact, Bruce thrust into Clark in one swift motion, making the alien cry out from pain. The kryptonite he inhaled must be still in Clark’s lungs, making him feel everything like any other mortal human.

Bruce gave a little time for Clark to adjust, as he set a brutal pace of pounding into the omega’s rear. There were wet sounds, skin-on-skin slapping ones, moans and grunts – all mixed into a beautiful cacophony of sounds.

Clark was the first one to reach climax, as he gripped Bruce in a tight embrace, legs locking behind the alpha’s back, arms snug around Wayne’s neck, Kent’s nose buried in his neck. Afterwards, Bruce gave few uneven thrusts, before ejaculating into Clark, forming a knot.

“ _Mine_ ”, Bruce uttered yet again, biting down on Clark’s glands, drawing blood for the first time. Kent gave a satisfied sigh, unable to feel his limbs, laying limp in Bruce’s hold.

When Clark was coherent enough he realized that he had just mated the most dangerous man he had ever met in his life.

_Wait._


End file.
